Job well done
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Quelqu’un commence à être TRES frustré avec Jack et Sam!


**Job well done**

**Auteur****: Aussie73**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Romance/Humour

Résumé: Quelqu'un commence à être TRES frustré avec Jack et Sam!

**Note de l'auteur** : juste une petite histoire sans queue ni tête.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur: Aussie est trop modeste! C'est une très jolie histoire, avec son humour habituel en prime...

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a des jours où je déteste vraiment mon travail.

Comme ces derniers trois milles jours et plus, à vrai dire.

Ca aurait dû être une mission simple et rapide : amener deux âmes, connues actuellement sous les noms de John J. O'Neill (ha, je parie que vous pensiez que j'allais révéler ce mystérieux deuxième prénom, hein ?) et Samantha Jean Carter.

Pfeu.

Une mission simple et rapide, mon cul céleste !

Premier jour : Samantha arrive au SGC et se fait draguer par le premier soldat venu avec plus de muscles que de cervelle. Elle arrive en retard à leur première rencontre et est tellement furax qu'elle est toutes griffes dehors et super féministe.

Cette fille a besoin de se détendre, à mon avis.

Un autre jour : Samantha et Jack vont sur une planète qu'ils ont décidé d'appeler P3X 595 (comment font-ils pour trouver ces noms ?). Samantha boit une certaine boisson alien et ôte ses… Ahem. Disons que j'ai essayé de la guider vers Jack. Elle arrive à mi-chemin, puis… s'évanouit.

Encore un autre jour : Samantha est infectée par un virus qui la ramène à l'état primitif. Elle tente de s'accoupler avec Jack, mais l'homme la tient en échec.

Idiots. Je suis entourée d'idiots.

Tant d'occasions manquées.

Le réconfort qu'ils partagent lorsqu'ils croyaient que Daniel était mort.

Les yeux pas-si-innocents de Jack parcourant le dos nu de Samantha quand ils étaient sur cette imitation de leur base. Et cette expression l'air de dire « Qui, moi ? » sur son visage. On n'y croit pas du tout, Jack !

Jack embrassant le Docteur Samantha Carter. Bonne personne, mauvaise réalité.

Et ainsi de suite.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à la nausée.

Certains d'entre vous, humains, croient à la réincarnation. Ce concept est vrai jusqu'à un certain degré. Certaines âmes sont destinées à être ensemble – dans une forme ou une autre.

Samantha et Jack sont deux de ces âmes. Ils ont toujours été amants depuis le temps où les humains ont pris forme pour la deuxième fois sur votre monde. Et l'âme de Jack était même plus vieille – il descendait de la première évolution de votre espèce. Ils avaient été liés durant bien des millénaires – ils n'ont pas intérêt à foutre en l'air mon taux de réussite dans leurs formes actuelles.

Ces deux âmes ont traversé tant de choses. Elles avaient fait face à la mort, aux tortures, à l'idée des Goa'uld de la décoration (ça, ça fait vraiment peur). C'était des personnes attirantes, intelligentes – pourtant trop idiotes pour réaliser qu'elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

Maintenant, ne vous méprenez pas. Sara est une femme adorable, et j'aurais été heureuse si elle et Jack étaient restés ensemble. Mais les choses avaient commencé lentement à se dégrader même avant la mort tragique de leur fils. En tant qu'immortelle, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent, mais l'expression d'auto accusation que Jack pense si bien cacher m'en dit assez.

Et Samantha a l'habitude malheureuse de choisir le mauvais partenaire. Jonas Hansen était un imbécile pompeux ayant l'illusion des grandeurs. Et n'essayez surtout pas de me parler de Pete Shanahan. Mais la fille avait besoin d'avoir une vie, c'était vital, et il l'avait rendue heureuse, pendant un temps. Heureusement, elle avait eu assez de jugeote pour arrêter les frais quand il avait acheté une maison sans la consulter – est-ce qu'il la connaissait au moins un peu ?

Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. « Pour l'amour du ciel ! » grondais-je alors que je repensais à un autre 'moment' gâché. Samantha avait montré sa bague de fiançailles à Jack et avait même eu le courage de lui poser la question. « Je ne serais pas là ? » Quelle sorte de réponse était-ce là, Général ?

Je songeais sérieusement à rendre mes ailes. OK, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ailes, en fait, mais faites comme si. Puis je vis une opportunité, une de plus. Le Pentagone (sérieusement, où vous autres, peuple de la Terre, trouvez-vous vos noms ?) organisait une fête pour un événement connu sous le nom de Noël. Et un Major Général Jack O'Neill et une Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter y assisteraient.

Tenue de soirée. Pas d'uniformes. Mais une jolie robe de soirée pour Samantha et un smoking pour Jack. _Chouette_.

Je décidai que cette, plus que frustrante, paire avait besoin d'une attention personnelle. J'irai sur Terre et ferai connaissance avec mon ennemi.

Je regardai autour de moi alors que les invités commençaient à se rassembler, essayant d'avoir une idée de ce que les femmes portaient de nos jours. Oui, je peux prendre le sexe que je veux, mais je trouve que la forme féminine est la plus gracieuse.

Je m'habille rapidement d'une robe verte avec un délicat miroitement argent, puis pense aux toilettes pour dames du bâtiment. Je regarde mon reflet, contente de trouver que, bien qu'ayant plus d'un million de vos années, je donne l'impression que j'ai à peine trente ans. Une peau pâle et lisse, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et… un décolleté plutôt généreux. Très séduisante.

Je sors des toilettes pour dames et me faufile jusqu'au bar. L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur moi, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Et Jack était là, perché sur un tabouret, en train d'observer ce qui se passait avec un petit sourire.

_Zut_. Je savais que l'homme était beau. N'avais-je pas été son entremetteuse dévouée depuis plus de trois milles jours ? Mais le voir dans ma forme naturelle était une chose très différente du vrai frisson qui traversa mon corps humain.

Grand, bien bâti, des épaules larges, des cheveux argentés, des yeux d'un brun profond et des lèvres fines mais sensuelles. Samantha ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ratait. Je scannai la salle subrepticement et je la vis entrer dans la salle, vêtue d'une robe de cocktail noire qui accentuait son décolleté assez impressionnant et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes élancées.

Hmmm. Que faire, que faire ? Je savais que Jack n'approcherait jamais Sam de manière romantique. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte quand les femmes étaient attirées par lui. Elles devaient toujours lui faire savoir – généralement en faisant le premier pas. Alors…

Puis cela me frappa. Qu'y a-t-il de plus séduisant qu'une petite compétition ? Je pouvais flirter. Ca faisait plusieurs millénaires, mais c'était comme de faire du seja : vous n'oubliez jamais.

Je m'assis à côté de Jack, sentant un arôme piquant monter de son beau visage et de son cou. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Ah oui, l'après-rasage. J'avais été sans corps depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être sensibles aux sens. « Salut, » dis-je, prenant un verre de champagne d'un serveur qui passait.

« Salut, » répondit-il. L'homme était peut-être beau, mais parler n'était pas un de ses points forts.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, puis lui présentai mon autre main. « Je suis… » - _ne dis pas Eros !_ – « Erica. »

« Jack, » répondit-il, serrant doucement ma main. Mmmmm. De grandes mains élégantes aussi. _Non ; vilain Eros – il n'est pas pour toi ! _

« Est-ce que vous êtes dans l'Air Force, Jack ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, » dit-il. « Et vous ? »

Je savais que si je disais oui, toute l'idiotie à propos de la 'règle de fraternisation' viendrait sur la table et il se rétracterait. « Non, civile, » lui dis-je.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures avaient passé et, en vérité, je me suis retrouvée à aimer mes entêtés protégés. Samantha était accompagné par un certain Colonel Paul Davis, qui semblait beaucoup m'aimer à en juger par ses sourires et sa charmante attention. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que j'étais totalement indisponible.

Samantha, Jack, Paul et moi avions réservé une petite table près de la large baie vitrée et avions porté plusieurs toasts. Cela ne m'affecta pas du tout, mais j'avais remarqué que Jack et Samantha avaient commencé à flirter. Même si c'était dans leur manière bizarre. Elle l'appelait toujours 'monsieur' et il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille, mais c'était sans aucun doute du flirt.

Je fis signe de ma main vers le petit bouquet de gui qui pendait au-dessus de la porte, sous lequel un couple était en train de s'embrasser. Oh, il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de baiser passionné ! Peut-être qu'il était temps de montrer à Samantha ce qu'elle ratait ! « Jack ? » Je me levai et indiquai le gui. « C'est Noël, » dis-je avec une fausse timidité.

Il parut surpris, et même un peu en mal d'assurance, mais se leva et m'emmena sous le gui. « Joyeux Noël, Erica, » dit-il, puis il baissa son beau visage et couvrit mes lèvres des siennes.

_Mmmmmm_. Des lèvres douces et agréables. Et l'homme savait certainement comment les utiliser. J'ouvris mes lèvres et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne se recule brusquement. « Joyeux Noël, Jack », dis-je, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres et notant les grands yeux consternés de Samantha.

_Fonce, ma fille ! Qu'attends-tu ?_ lui criai-je silencieusement.

Je ne pense pas que les humains soient télépathes, mais il semblerait que Samantha m'ait entendue, car elle se leva et vint se tenir devant Jack. « Monsieur ? » dit-elle.

« Carter, » répondit-il.

Je fis rapidement retraite vers la table et observai ces deux-là échanger des regards brûlants. Elle inclina sa tête vers le haut et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur sa taille, mais il ne sembla pas vouloir la repousser. « Jack ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Sam, » répondit-il. Puis ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Je soufflai. Tant d'émotion dans ce baiser. C'était l'amour, la tendresse, l'amitié, le respect, la confiance, le sexe et la passion, tout en un. « Je vous aime, Sam, » murmura-t-il.

« Dieu, Jack, je vous aime aussi ! » haleta-t-elle, puis rechercha ses lèvres une fois de plus.

Paul toussa et se détourna du couple, mais pas moi. J'avais travaillé des milliers de jours pour ça – je regardais tout ce sacré spectacle. Mais quand ils passeraient à la chambre à coucher (ce qu'ils feraient !), je leur laisserais alors leur intimité. Peut-être que je leur jetterais quelques idées sur leur technique, mais sinon…

Enfin ! Un travail bien fait. Je pourrais repartir à ma vie normale à présent. Avoir finalement une nouvelle mission.

Je m'excusai avec le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes des dames quand Paul m'arrêta d'une main sur mon poignet. « Et mon baiser de Noël, Erica ? » dit-il avec grand sourire.

J'étais dans une telle bonne humeur que je n'eus pas le cœur de le décevoir. Aussi je haussai les épaules. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » Mais le gui était déjà occupé par Jack et Samantha, aussi nous sommes restés à notre table.

Paul a penché sa tête et m'a embrassée avec douceur. C'était agréable, mais je ne sentis rien. Puis je réalisai que je ne pouvais plus sentir le goût du champagne ou l'odeur de la nourriture. Il était temps pour moi de partir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De retour sur mon plan astral, j'observai Samantha et Jack entrer dans l'appartement de Jack, les lèvres toujours soudées. Jack réussit à fermer sa porte tout en embrassant Samantha et en défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa robe – l'homme connaissait la signification du mot multitâche.

Je sursautai avec culpabilité lorsque je réalisai que j'empiétais sur leur intimité et tournai mon attention vers ma prochaine mission.

Je regardai les noms des deux âmes suivantes à bénéficier de mon génie.

Daniel Jackson. Vala Mal Doran.

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !

The end


End file.
